Shion's life
by Sena-kun
Summary: Shion has a dream.The dream of winning the heart of Hinata.When he gets Gaara & Sasuke together using a plan,they try to return the favor,but Shion has a weirdass life,full of weirdos & stuff.Not only that but Shion past is rapidly catching up to him and there is an OLD GUY TRYING TO KIDNAP HIM!WHAT?Oc/Hina,Gaa/Sasu,Kaka/Ita.RATED M.You know Humor/hurt/comfort/ slash gay yaoi het.
1. New team

Hinata blushed and squeaked a hello to Naruto as he walked by, but of course, he was infatuated with that shallow pink-headed forehead girl. Damn you Naruto! What did he have that I didn't? I don't think Hinata's shallow. So she must like Naruto for his personality, not his blonde hair and blue eyes. I don't even think he deserves her! He barely acknowledges her existence! As I sat deep in thought staring out the window, someone silently stalked up behind him.

" Having problems?" A deep voice asks. I nearly jumped 3 feet in his sat. I looked back and saw Gaara, who wore an emotionless mask that looked almost mocking, staring at me.

" I…" He tried but was interrupted but Naruto's annoying voice.

" Shi-Shi! What's wrong?" Shion faked a smile and nodded. Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously and Naruto smiled nervously. So I gave Gaara a weak glare that made him say:

" Back off Naruto, and his name is Shion, not Shi-Shi."

" Well! Shi-Shi doesn't care! Do you?" They both look to me. I sweat dropped and open my mouth to tell Naruto wrong, but he answered for me.

" See! He doesn't care!" I swear I saw Gaara prepare to kill Naruto with his sand until Sakura yelled:

" Naruto! I swear you're nothing but a burden!" Naruto walked over and whined and they got in to a fight. Naruto's sooooo immature. Suddenly I felt Gaara's hot breath on my neck.

" You're going to tell me what wrong later." And at that he walked away. I sweat dropped and closed my eyes. I rested my head in my hands and sighed.

" Awww!! Shi-Shi and Gaara love each other!" Naruto shouts. My eyes shot open and right in front of me is Sasuke. 'Gaara's secret love! The emotionless women magnet! THE Sasuke is glaring at me because Naruto said I love Gaara……. Holy crap! Yes! This is great! I can use this in Gaara's advantage!" I smile a small smile. ' Yes! Gaara- One, Forehead Sakura- ZEROOOOOOOOOO…'

" So you do!!" 'Damn you Naruto! Shut up you damned to hell dope!' Sasuke stands up, glares at me, and starts to walk away. ' Nooooooo! Think! You can't let this slip throw you're fingers! For Gaara!' I take a deep breath and…

" NO YOU HALF-WITTED BAKA!!" Sasuke stops. " Gaara has his eyes set on some one, YOU HALF-BRAINED NUM SKULL!!!! SO BACK THE HELL OFF!" Everyone stared at me with wide eyes and open mouths and Naruto, if possible, had his mouth open so wide it hit the ground.

I fake my surprise and cover my mouth.

" I'm s-s-sorry!" I whisper. Hinata looks at me. When we make eye contact we both blush and look away. ' Sigh. Gaara sooooooo owes me now. Hinata probably thinks I'm a jerk! Damn you Naruto.'

" Who does he like?" Naruto screamed/asked, gripping my deck with white knuckles. I grab the bridge of my nose and sigh. Sasuke sits back down and before they can question me any more Iruka-sensei walks in.

" Sit down Naruto. Now I'll be giving you you're Sensei's name." Blah Blah Blah! What the hell!?! What the hell is wrong with me!?!

**Was it not said jealousy can make even the purest of human souls black?**

Ohhhhhh No. You leave my head. Now.

**Can't, sorry. I'm a part of you.**

Grrrrrrr… Urgh got a headache.

**Hahahahahahaha**

" Hinata," I perked up, " Shino, Kiba, and Maeling. And for Kakashi- Naruto, Shion, Sasuke, and Sakura." Iruka-sensei finishes. 'What! Naruto!?! Ohhhhh well. This could be my chance to get Gaara and Sasuke together.' I glance over to see Naruto mad AND happy. Exactly how does that work out? Oh well.

" You'll need to what for you're Sensei to come." Naruto has seemingly forgot Sasuke and I are on the same team as him and shouts;

" ALL RIGHT!!!" A few hours later annnnnnnd… our sensei has not showed up. 'Where the hell is he? Urgh!! Calm down. You aren't like this. I wonder what Hinata is doing? You know she a lot like Naruto. She's completely unaware to a person that likes her…'

" Oh yeah! This will teach him not to be this late!" I look over and see Naruto Placing a chalkboard eraser at the top of the door, so when it opens it will fall down on our sensei's head. Naruto is still sooooo immature. I

" I forgot. Who's our sensei?" Naruto look at me and said;

" Kakashi." The door slides open and Kakashi walks in. Well… tries and is doped by the dope.

" Well I already tell I hate you all." He says.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" So lets start with your name, likes, dislikes, and dream/goals."


	2. Confusions to Gaara

" So lets start with your name, likes, dislikes, and dream/goals." Kakashi said.

" Why don't you start Sensei? So we know how!" Sakura says.

" Okay my name is Kakashi my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, and I don't fell like telling you my dreams nor goals." He says. Sakura gives a 'what the fuck' look and I almost laugh.

" Okay you there," Pointing to Naruto he continues, " You go first."

" ALL RIGHT!" I cringe from Naruto. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like 3 minute Raman! I dislike the 5 minute Raman." Kakashi gets a 'are you kidding me?' look, " And I am going to be the Hokage!" Kakashi nods thought fully.

" You go next." Pointing to Sakura. She blushed.

" Okay. I'm Sakura . I like… well it's not a what… it's a who…. And I HATE NARUTO!" Naruto falls sideways

" What WHY?" Kakashi nods and looks towards Sasuke.

" You."

" Fine. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I have ONE like. I have many dislikes and my goal is to kill some one." Saruka looks at him dreamly and Naruto has a look that says ' hope it's not me'. Kakashi looks at me.

" You?" I look at him.

" Uh I'm Shion Len. I like … some one and training. I dislike yelling and times I'm NOT training and I have set a goal of getting two people together. So… yeah." I sigh. I rest my head on my hands.

**Ah-hahaha! **

Ah shut up.

**Mmmmm…. No.**

Urgh! Not now.

" We're are training tomorrow and DON'T eat breakfast." Kakashi said. Then he dismissed us and I when down the road. Half way to my place of training Sasuke stopped me.

" Hey." He says. I look at him from the corner of my eye.

" … Hello…"

" Who does… you know, Gaara like?" I stop and turn fully.

" Why you going to strangle that person?" Sasuke smirks.

" Maybe…" I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow.

" Then I can't let you do that. It'll _kill _him. And besides I well not allow self caused injuries." Sasuke stares at me confused. I had whispered the last part. So all he caught was ' I… self… injuries.' I mentally laughed at him.

" Now, I have a friend waiting and must go." I decided to let him think it out. Walking into the training ground I looked around for Gaara. There was no sigh of him as I walked into the middle of the field. I sigh and cross my arms thinking I had a long wait. But how wrong I was, was shown as Gaara puts his hands on my shoulders and pulls me closer. I know what you're thinking and I say, STOP IT SICKOS! Gaara does not like me! He likes Sasuke. Now he only does this because he only knows how to be… sexual.

" Sooo… what was wrong today?" His hot breath tickled my neck as he wrapped arms around my waist in a way to try to comfort me. I know that because he's done it to me many times before. I admit it's weird but he means well.

" Nothing."

" Lair!" He growls angrily, his sand swirling around. I take it Gaara had a bad day so I decide to tell the truth.

" Okay! I'll tell!" His sand calms as he does.

" Go on." He whispers into my ear. Just to tell you Gaara's taller and stronger then me. He has a bigger build to.

" It's Hinata. I love her and… and… I think she hates me now."

" Why do you think that?" He asks.

" I keep your love for Sasuke safe, because Naruto yelled ' Aw! Gaara loves Shi-Shi!'" I reply.

" Damn Naruto!" He snarls, sand whipping around.

" HEY! Didn't I say I kept it safe? I yelled at Naruto and Hinata hates me now. Oh and Sasuke loves you!" Gaara Backed up and looked at me face to face.

" Don't play me, Shion." He says in his demonic voice. I winced but reply with,

" I'm not the came up to me and asked who you liked, I said why, and he said he'd kill that person And had a look that said 'he's MINE!'" Gaara showed a rare smile of happiness.

" Hey because Sasuke and I are on the same team I swear to get you two, together."

" I owe you big time."

" Ahhh. Time to go. See ya." Gaara nods and transports using his sand and I walk home. It's going to be a looooong night.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Sena_kun: Thanks to all (few) that replied.

Gaara: When Do I get to take Sasuke!

Sasuke: Yeah!

Shion: No! BAD YAOI PEOPLE!

Gaara: Grrrr. Sena_kun does not own Naruto.

Sasuke: He is does not own us ether.

Shion: But he owns me!

Sena_kun: If I DID Gaara and Sasuke. Hinata and Shion. Itachi and Kakashi!


	3. Tied to logs

' I'm tied to a log…' I think with a frown. I gave Naruto my bell and now I'm _tied _to a _log_. The only one, might I add.

" Very good. Over all only one person past." Kakashi-sensei said. ' Is he crazy? There's only one person tied to a log…' I think.

" And that's Shion." He finishes. I thank God that I was tied to a tree, or else I would have fall over…. like Naruto and Sakura did.

" WHAT?" They yell. I wince at their volume.

" Teamwork was the goal. Shion self sacrificed himself for a _teammate_." A few hours later I'm as happy as a clam AND humming! ME! Anyyy way, I had run into (Literally run into) Hinata. We both apologized like idiots while her teams yelled at me for not watching where I was going. After that Hinata introduced me to everyone and then we when out to eat.

" So…" I started nervously.

" What did you do in training?" Kiba asked rather loudly with a stupid grin on his face.

" We trained a bit and I got tied to a log… But still passed." I had said quietly. Kiba laughed loudly and Maeling giggled. I think Shino and Hinata smiled.

" You were tied to a log?" Mealing asked. I nodded making them laugh louder. The smile on my face twitched, wanting to go in to small frown. But I made it stay in a half smile but my eyes still held the sadness. I shrunk back a bit and laughed sadly. Shino slapped Kiba up side the head.

" Stop." He said. Kiba glares.

" Why, bug boy?" Shino nodded his head towards me, and Kiba stops.

" A-Are you okay S-Shion-kun?" Hinata asks. I nod. We talked a bit more and then we went our ways. That's why I was happy! Ooooookay back to present times! I walk down the street to a tree on the outskirts of our village and sat. What? You didn't think EVERYTHING could be cool, did you? Well sorry to burst you're bubble, for my mom couldn't even look at me after my father left saying I'm a worthless peace of shit, my bother stayed well away from me for three years. Then we made up and then my WHOLE clan was killed, so yeah. Not everything can be peachy. BUT I'm happy for the life I've got now sooooo…. back off! I don't want you pity! Wait! Getting off track. I sit calmly watching cloud flow by and suddenly…

" Mind if I join you?" I look to see a boy with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

" No." I say smiling. He nods and sits leaning ageist the tree, watching the clouds.

" So… what brings you to the outskirts?" I asked. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and sighs.

" To troublesome at my normal spot." He starts but before I can question him, he continues, " I could ask you the same thing."

" Eh?!?"

" You heard me." He says. So I take a deep breath and tell him everything from Hinata to get to of my friend together. And he sits and listens to the whole story! He truly listens like Gaara would. With no interruptions! He nods after I finish and leans back on the tree.

" So troublesome. You'll find out what to do if you stay strong, like I know you can. Good things happen to those who wait. Oh. I need to go." He stands and walks away. Well… he now my talk to person when I'm down. But I don't know his name! I turn to ask him but he was already at the village gates. Crap.

I look at the star plagued sky and smile. Yeah. I'll get through this. I just need to stay strong.

**Very good, little pup.**

Omen. I'm not you're pup, but god! I'm glad to speak to you.

**Okay when did I get transferred into this… vessel?**

I'm serious! I'm feeling down and you're happiness is helping.

**Glad to help pup. **I could feel him smiling. In a demon wolf… kind of way.

The End.

No I'm just kidding. But oh how I wish. I was so happy then. But no. I have so much pain to come. But I also have _happiness_ to come. Me, happy?

I continue to stare at the sky and I feel I sudden chill. I look around and see two figures walking the path to the village and hide.

" So our target Naruto, is in this village?" I hear the tallest one say. ' Naruto…' I think in fear.

" Yes." The second one says. ' That voice! It sounds like Sasuke's! But different some how….'

" Alright! Lets get him!" Person one says.

" No we must what until we have enough knowledge on his fighting style and who protects him." Voice two says.

" Alright. You're the boss in this… Itachi." My eyes widen. ' Itachi…. No.'

" No!" I breathe. Suddenly the both turn.

" Who's there?" Voice one growls. '….Oh no.' I turn to flee but come face to face with Itachi. I jolted back and hit the tree.

" I-Itachi." I state.

" Shion," I shift my glaze to avoid his cruel sharingan. " I finally get to see you again." His voice rid of all emotion. Jerking right I try to escape but I bump into his partner. I back up a bit ridding my self of all contact. Well until Itachi snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.  
" Now now now. Where do you think you're going?" His partner asks.

" Really, this well hurt less if you tell us what we want to know." Itachi says… emotionlessly.

" Fuck you." I say. Itachi chuckles darkly.

" That wouldn't do. _I'm _always on top." He mocks. ' This won't go well.' I think.

" Now. Well you help?"

" Never."

" I was hoping you'd say that." Itachi partner says. ' Craaaaaaaaaap.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Me: Ah! My first ever cliffy!

Shion: O.O

Itachi: * Smirks*

' Itachi's partner': * Smirks*

Sasuke: Damn it all Itachi! Leave Shion alone!

Itachi: Hey. It's not my fault! I'd rather do Kakashi!  
Everyone: Oooookaaaay… To much info…

Gaara: Author… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!

Me: Meep…

Shion: * Backs away*

Me: That's not going to help. I'll find you. * Runs from Gaara*

Naruto: Sena_kun does NOT own us. Only owns Shion.


	4. My pervy father

" Fuck Itachi and his fish-faced partner. I mean really!! The fuckers didn't have to-" Shion stopped and glanced at Sasuke as he walked up.

" You look horrible…" He said with his cold voice.

" Thanks…" I started. " I uh…. Got into a fight… with a….. tree." Sasuke's eyebrow rose. Man I just want to tape it down… or GLUE!!! Oh yes glue would do nicely…

" It looks like the tree won." Naruto's voice sounded, scaring me so much I jumped and fell on Sasuke.

" Naruto…" I say warningly as I stand up.

" Yeah?" He's just asking to get hit… –hard-

" Don't DO THAT!!" I yell and he laughs. " Have you guys seen Kakashi?"

" No! He's late." Sakura yelled. I blink. Is _everyone_ here? Or was it fate….. Nahhhaaaa!! I'm starting to sound like that fate-obsessed cousin of Hinata… Niji… Neja… Neji!!! Yeah….. him. We all wait for four hours. FOUR FUCKING HOURS until Kakashi showed.

" What took you so long!!"

" You see-" Kakashi stopped when he looked at me. " Shion. I need to speak with you." I sweat drop as the other look at me. I nod and we walk to the falls just out side the village.

" You encountered some one last night…"

" I'm sorry sensei!! Th-They beat it out of me! I-I couldn't-" Kakashi held up his hand signaling me to stop. Which I do.

" It's alright Shion. You did you're best. Which I heard from Itachi was pretty damn good." He starts. " You know it was dangerous not to come for help when you had the chance, right?" He asks. I nod.

" Itachi also said you know him, is that correct?"

" Yeah…. well you know… I have a… _thing_ for dangerous people…" Kakashi laughs.

" You're not getting perverted on me, are you?" He asks. I snort and reply with;

" We both know who's perverted sensei." At that we both laugh.

" I take it you are doing well after the attack?" I nod.

" How about you?" Kakashi looks away and I make a face.

" Ewwwwwe, sensei!" I laugh. Then he laughs a bit to. _Nervously._ " Oh don't worry KK!" Kakashi looks at me weirdly. " Hey. I got a weirdo nickname to so… yeah. Any-way I won't tell anyone." I smile when he laughs. Yes I know it's wrong but…. but…. um…. they love each other!!! So… yeah. " Ewwwwe it's still weird. My be I should give him you address…" I laugh until Kakashi hits me up side the head with his perverted orange book. Making me scowl and him laugh.

" Don't hit me with that prevy orange book KK." Kakashi smiled (I know that because the cloth on his face moved) and walked down further. Believe it or not, Kakashi is like the dad I never had. A very…. perverted father…….. SHUT UP!! Any way I run to catch up.

" What about training sensei?" Kakashi laughed and looked at me from over his shoulder.

" It's off for today."

" Am I telling the monkeys and Sasuke… or are you?" Kakashi kept walk and I guessed I would be telling them. " All man I have to tell the monkeys…" Walking back, Gaara had joined me.

" So…." He started.

" Kakashi told me about his… sex life." Gaara's normally cold and calm face became slightly horrified.

" Yeah. I know." Gaara and I walked until we found my teammates.

" SHI-SHI!! WHAT WAS AL THAT ABOUT???" I look at Naruto and sweat drop. Oh no.


	5. Hinata and freak bugs

Hello everyone!! I'm sortta in a writer's block…. I think. If you have any ideas tell me please!! Oh and sorry about the sort chapter last time…. Like I said. I sortta in a writers block… ON WITH THE SHOW!!! Yeah! Go. Fade to the story…. * Waves hand in front of face in a circle motion* to the story we gooooo…

" Well Shi-Shi?" Naruto asked. ' God Naruto! Do you _ever_ shut up!! I mean really!!'

" Um….' I start but Gaara interrupts me in all his saving grace.

" Go away." He says angrily with his sand snapping out, nearly hitting Naruto. Everyone except Sasuke leaves. I send Gaara a thankful look and he nods. I notice Sasuke, walk behind him and push him into Gaara.

" Oops…" I say lamely and run away. I run until I reach training grounds. Yes I know Gaara can transport….. shut up, because I thought of that! So… yeah. Stopping I rest my hands on my knees and pant.

" Ha! Ha! Ha!" Came fighting chants. I look around for the source. Spotting a figure beating a tree a nearly laugh. But fighting a tree was better then what I do…. I fight the air and sometime imaginary people! Yes, I mean it. I do! Any-who I walk closer and see who it was… Hinata! I lamely fall forward and tumble down the hill… and guess where a stop. At the tree… well I rammed my back into it as I stop up side down against the tree… but I was still there! Godish! Everyone's so detailed now a days!

" EEP!! S-Shion!?! A-are you alr-right?" Hinata shrieked. I smiled dumbly.

" Uh…. yeah. I'm fine…" I say. I flip over (unwillingly) and land on my stomach with an 'oof'. Hinata giggles lightly. I smile again and stand up.

" So…." I start. Hinata blinks at me then blushes.

" S-So… um… how a-about yo-you come o-over… or…or something..." She asks. Well I think it was a question…

" Sure!" I say. Hinata smiles to. " And… uh… Stop beating up the tree…" I take her hands and look at them. " 'cuz the tree seems to be winning…" Hinata eyes go wide and she makes the funniest sound in the history of forever.

" Urm!?!" Both of us stop and look at each other, then burst out laughing.

" That… was… so… funny!" I gasp out, after our laughing fit stopped.

" I-It was!" Hinata agreed. We both smile.

" Um… so… want 'a grab a bit to eat?" I ask. Hinata blushes.

" S-Sure." I smile nicely, but on the inside… I WAS FREAKING OUT!! Like a;

" WOOHOO!! OH YEAH!!" type thing. Oh and mental happy dances!! We walked to a side road thing, ate, talked, then went are different ways. I begin walking to my spot when I see the dude from earlier.

" HEY!!" I yell but he doesn't turn so I continue on. 'Hmmm…. It's later than I-' I stop dead in my tracks, movement catching my eyes. Or rather, my ears. My ear were far more developed then my eyes, so that, if I listened, I could hear 4 miles away in the middle of an active battlefield. Clinching my fists I look around. Suddenly I snap my head to look forward. It was Shino. I blink.

" Shino? What are you-" Shino smiles. I know that 'cuz…. 'cuz I just do!! I blink again.

" Hinata's a good person Shion, but so are you. I don't think I need to warn you." I lean back a bit and raise an eyebrow. I don't like where is going… " But I well any why. If you hurt her…" Shino crossed his arms and I felt a tickling feeling on my legs. I didn't have to look. I could _hear_ them. Shino's bugs. I tense but look striate at Shino.

" I know Shino…"  
" Good." He turned and left, his bugs retreated as well. ' Well,' I thought. ' That was fucking creepy….'

Me: Yeah…. short chapter! DX

Shino: Sena-kun does not own us.

Shion: Sena-kun owns me.

Gaara: ….

Sasuke: Oooookaaaaay.

Hinata: Review please!!


	6. Dreamflashback thingys and let downs

I walk out from under my tree and walk down a road. The moon glowed brightly over head. The road was eliminated in a blue-ish tented light. Leaves fell randomly from trees as I walk do the road. It was beautiful tonight. I walk down further and look up at the sky. The sky was black with only a moon. My eyes narrow. I look back to the road and walk faster. I know this place… it… it was so strange. I was I was running so fast I nearly flow off the road when it had a hill. Regaining my balance I looked out. I nearly cry. I saw my old village. It was undamaged to. I walk slowly down the road that lead into the village.

I don't understand. How can it still be here? How could be so close to the Hidden Leaf? I can see it from here. Maybe my clan and clan's house was still here! I run through the snow covered road that lead up the mountain. Reaching the end of the road I stare at the house in front of me. The snow was up to my hips. The house was huge. It was black with black curtains. It had a porch with a roof in the front. It was my clan's house.

But something was wrong. Some of the snow was red… And there were bodies of my fellow clan mates scattered everywhere. I hear a childish voice scream but it was muffled suddenly. I look to my left and there was two older males fighting and up a hill was… two younger males. One was teenaged and the other was no older then a four year old. I look closer. The teen had black hair and red black rimmed red eyes, the other and snow white hair with bi colored eyes. The right was green and the other was blue. They looked like… my older brother and myself when I was younger.

One of the older males killed the other and looked up at the children.

" Hello Shigen! Shion! Come on down." He yelled. That is my brother and me! But… but how! The older teen slides down the hill with his sword unshed. His sword met with the sword of the other and yelled 'traitor!'. I nearly screamed. The now-me. Not the then-me. I was so sad I watched my brother fall for the second time. Before he died he yelled ' RUN!' The then-me ran into the black house. The older male laughed and followed. I ran into the house and up the black stair and see the then-me covering my… his… our… whatever, nose. The smell of death was great. I… we continued down the hall and ran down past our dead clan members. We started crying, but we kept going.

We both stopped at a dead end. I turned and looked at the other end of the hall. He was coming. _He _was _coming_. I look back to the then-me and the then-me was on our knees praying. Nonononononono!!!

Suddenly I jolt up and my face rams into Naruto's.

" Ow!" We say in almost perfect union. I palm my face and look through the crack of my fingers. Naruto and Sakura had been kneeling over me in worry, Sasuke was on the other side of them standing with a worried look that only I could have caught, and Kakashi had the look of a over protective father who's child cut it's self up in a fight. Though you couldn't see it easily.

" What happened?" I ask from my laying spot on the ground.

" You collapsed during training." Sasuke says. Well that explains it. It was a flash back/dream thing. Sakura helps me up and I apologize to Naruto for hitting him in the face. Suddenly another ninja poofs in saying we needed to go to the Hokage's office for a mission.

" I'll catch up." I say and walk to stream. I drop to my knees and cup the water. I look a little to the left and see another reflection in the water. Turning quickly, I drop the water and unshed my sword… but no one was there. I look around but see or here no one. My eyes narrow.

Something is not right…

You're right Omen.

I shed my sword and wash my face in the water. 'I'm going crazy.' I think as I walk to the Hokage's office. Upon reaching it I nod to the guards and walk in. I walk into the room everyone else was in.

I gape. Kakashi's team was on a mission with Kurenai's! I stand still as Shino looks at me with a nod. Kiba and Naruto complain while Hinata presses her fingers together. Meeko and Sakura talk. Kakashi and Kurenai shake hands and Sasuke smirks at me. I suddenly know how this happened. I smile and look to the 3rd hokage.

" Dismissed." He said. Kiba and Naruto race out, while Sasuke and Shino walk out. Sakura and Meeko walk out laughing and Kurenai and Kakashi walk out next. Kakashi winked at me and I made a face. He 'smiled' and walked out. Hinata and I walk out next.

" You excited?" I ask her. She looks at me with a happy look.

" Yes! I-I'll get to spend more time with Naruto!" I feel my heart drop to the pits of hell.

" O-Oh…."


	7. Freak demon powers

I carefully, and slowly, packed my stuff. Once done, I looked out across the fields of trees and the village. It had been almost seven years sense I moved to this place.

_I looked behind me. No one. I was safe from the bad people who hurt my family. My close stained with red water that had come out of my clan members and myself. What was it? This-this red water? It smelled bad. It smelled like fear. I don't like it. It-It was also leaking from me. It __hurt__. Oh god it hurt so bad. But I needed to keep goi- Suddenly there was a rustle in the leaves. I look around. _

_" Hello." I turned so sharply I squeaked in pain and fell on my butt. I held my side and stared at the older male. He had white spiked hair, a masked (Which he was lead to believe that meant he was a killer), and a headband that wrapped one of his eyes. I crawled backwards._

_" Shh… it's alright. I won't hurt you." He said. I shook my head._

_" N-No. If you tell the truth you-you remove that mask!" I yelled. The other male nodded and took it off. _

_" See? Now come here. You are hurt." The male stepped forward and I just sat._

_" What's your name?" He asked._

_" Shion." I replied. " Yours?"_

" Shoin!"

_" Kakashi." He smiled down at me. I smiled back. My four-year-old form shook in pain._

_" Well Shion, looks like you're coming with me." He said.  
" Well-well you leave me after?" This 'Kakashi' stayed quiet. I feared the worst until,_

_" No. Never."_

" Come on Shion!" Naruto yelled. " God you're so slow!" I jerk from looking at the forest to an over egger Naruto and the others. I sigh and grab my stuff and head over. I breath in the smell of the hidden leaf as I walk.

" Man! I've been calling you for hours!" Naruto whines. _Hours!?!_ I panic.

" Naruto. You have not been calling him for hours. More like two minutes." Sasuke grumbles. I fake a smile and we began. I fall behind lost in my thoughts, until Kakashi brought me back to the land of the living.

" What's up?" He asked as we jump another branch. I fake another smile.

" Nothing Kakashi." Kakashi laughed.

" Kid, I've known you long ano-" Suddenly we were attached from every direction. I mentally kick myself for not picking up on it. For god's sake I can hear up to a mile away! The to sensei's shout orders but it's no use, the fight was to far on to hear the orders. I jump down from the trees and join in. I fought with Hinata.

" T-Thanks!" She shouts when I knocked out a backer. I nodded. Suddenly I felt as if I knew the attackers. Before anyone could react, everyone but me was tied back. I Look around. I _did_ know them.

" Hello Shoin." That voice! It-it…. Couldn't be…

_" Hello Shion." I shook harshly._

_" N-No…" I sob. " You hurt them all. Y-You hurt my o-older brother!"_

I spin on my heels.

"You!" I growl. He laughs cruelly.

" I didn't think you'd remember me." Not remember? Ha! I _feared_ and _hated_ for as long as I could remember. Longer even.

" How could I forget? You, in fact, killed my whole family, and CLAN!!!" My voice rose in pitch as I spoke. My hate for him bubbling over.

" Ah, yes a grand day." He says. A grand day!?! I'll show him grand!! I was furious! My pupils slit into a thin line, turning my bi colored eyes gold. My energy leaped from my body in black, not the normal charka color. I smile cruelly as the attacker and killer of my clan eyes widened in fear. I hear the gasps of the others. I laugh a cruel laugh and say,

" I'll show you grand." My voice was dark and rough. It was demonic.


	8. Promises kept

Raw power seemed to engulf me. All the anger from past years, that I hide so well, exploded. The seal over my left eye broke, along with the two-seal back-up seals on the crock of my neck. My now gold eyes turned dark purple as my blood-limit mixed with the demon. Black charka wrapped my body to form an armor like thing with 10 tails and two wolf ears. My nails grow to claws. I smile with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

" **I'll show you grand."** My voice was a hell lot deeper and far hasher then I've _ever_ go it. I drew hand signs and activated my blood-limit to it full strength then draw a sword from nowhere. It steamed in the air. The black blade gleamed slightly in the dim light. I held it to where the blade pointed backwards, and pulled it to my nose.

" **Die."** Was the last word I said before charging. The other drew his sword and charged as well. We meet half way and, by _my_ shear force his sword _shattered_. The tip of my blade cut his check. The cut place started burning like hell and he swear.  
" Damn! Fuck! How the hell did you get that sword!?! Only high members of your clan know that forbidden jutsu!" I chuckle darkly.

" **I paid attention." **I said. I back swing my sword and cut deep into his stomach, but not deep enough. He backed up throwing blades at me. I reflected some of them but was hit by two. The battle raged on until I got the upper hand in using a sidekick.

I smiled cruelly and prepared to kill the fucker when I was suddenly drew back by a strong force. I listened and found it was Kakashi… crying. I felt his blood run down my stomach from the wounds on his wrists where he had freed himself. I turn my head to see him… crying. Did… did I do that?

_I sat crying in the dark corner of a prison room. Where was Kakashi? 'He-he promised he'd never leave me!' I drew my knees up and buried my face in them. 'Where? He-he promised! He SAID!!' I felt anger built up at Kakashi… and at my self for being weak. I was made at my family and clan for getting killed, and the killer for killing the only ones he knew well. Hot tears ran down my face as anger over came my fear. 'No no NO!! He PROMISED! HE SAID NEVER! He LIED! He lied to me. He said…' sadness suddenly over came my anger. ' H-He lied to me. Everyone lied to me. But I t-thought he was different. He's not. He lied. He lied. He lied…' I sobbed harder. But stopped as I heard a soft click. Looking up I saw Kakashi. He stood there looking at me. My sadness became shame, then anger. I ran over to him hit him over and over._

" _You! Y-You lied! Y-You lied! You said! You __**promised**__! You left m-me!" Kakashi said hey, hey, hey! But I didn't hear him until he forced my hands down and yelled 'HEY!' angrily. I began to cry, forcing my hands free and hugged him tight. _

" _B-But you came b-back! You c-came back. Back! F-For me! Y-You did! You did!" I sobbed. Kakashi hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. I felt safe. Safe. No one could hurt me now. No one!_

Kakashi must have had the same flash back because he said 'hey, hey, HEY!' I cried lightly.

" **You** **ca**me back for me." I sobbed again. My really voice rang through until the last of the demonic voice disappeared totally. The charka retreated and my blood-limit ended, as my charka was nearly gone. I sunk to my knees and Kakashi came with me. He whispered soothing word as I cried. I nearly killed him! What was I coming to!?! The last thing I remember were the others crowding around and Kakashi trying to shoo them away with out letting me go. Did I not tell you he was like a father to me? Well boo-hoo for you 'cuz he is!


	9. lots of nudity OO

Ergh! The light! It's so bright! I open my eyes just a crack and the damn sun is beating down right on my face. I fling my hand over my head to keep the sunlight out of my face. HA! TAKE THAT SUNLIGHT!

" YOUR FINALLY AWAKE!" Some one yelled in my ear and I jumped up so fast I nearly tripped on what ever was covering me. I pull it close realizing that's all that covered me. Fuck! What happen to my cloths!?! I thought franticly. Kiba and Naruto were laughing at me and I glared. I then realized the sun was not up then that none of females were there… buuuuuuttttttttt…

" I'm glad the girls are not here… well… with the exception of you and Naruto, Kiba."

" HEY!" They yelled in union. Now Sasuke and Shino were laughing, well more like silent giggling and/or smirking.

" Now that that's over with…. where's my cloths?" I ask. I got a bad feeling when Naruto and Kiba smirked and pointed at the river. Sasuke looked at Shino then the two looked at me worried, slightly. Still partly asleep, I stumbled to the river, and looked around. I suddenly caught a sound and turned- half a second to late. Kiba pulled the blanket away from my small body and Naruto pushed me into the river. I bring my head out of the water and see the two laughing and I frown. I was _covered_ in mud and the water is freezing.

" Hey! Leave him alone." Shino said as he grabbed a blank and walked over. Sasuke helped me out of the water and I stuck my tongue out at the other two. They stick their tongues out at me as well. Sasuke starts getting annoyed as I have a stick-out-your-tongue-the-longest contest with Naruto and Kiba. Half way through it he yelled 'Cut it out!' and I won the contest! Woo! Kakashi walked over from where ever with the others and he raised an eyebrow when he saw me dancing a happy dance, Naruto and Kiba pouting, and Shino and Sasuke laughing. I waved at them then continued to dance. They gather around the fire Sasuke started, and I sit down.

" Who's taking first watch?" I ask randomly. Kakashi looked around then said.

" You and I, of course." I groan. I always have first watch! But at least I'm not alone this time.

" Shion-on?" Hinata asks.

"Hmm?"

" Why are y-you only in-in box-xers?" I blush then glare at Kiba and Naruto as they laugh.

" Because they refuse to give me any more of my clothing." I huff. Sakura hits them upside the head-hard- and tells them to give me back my cloths. I laugh with Sasuke and Shino. Kakashi then tells everyone to get some sleep, and I sigh. Kakashi motions me over and I go.

" You think your demon's seal broke?" Kakashi asked me. I nearly jump off the log we were sitting on, when he spoke. I remember Itachi hitting me hard on both collarbones so it is a big possibility, but I never thought about it.

" Most likely." I say. He looks at me then to the moon. I look up to. The might be answers to unsolved question. Something I might have missed through the years. Kakashi spoke again, pulling me from my never-ending train of thought.

" You know the last time…." Kakashi stopped there and I knew he would not continue.

" Yes." He looks at me with sorrow-filled eyes.

" I can't do it to you again. You nearly died, taking my last lifeline with you. You are all I have to live for now." I smile sadly.

" What of Itachi?" Kakashi looked away again.

" Well. The only thing that I can show off." I huff and poof out my chest.

" You don't show me off fool!" Kakashi hits my chest and I cough out all the air I had been holding in. He laughs as I half-heartily glare at him. After we calm down Kakashi looked serious again.

" Why are you still half naked?" He asked. I pout at he laughs.

" It's nothing you haven't seen! You had to bath me when I was younger." Kakashi laughed again.

" Yes but now you're older and larger." I blush slightly.

" Freak." I mumble and he laughs. " So! What did you and the girls do?"

Kakashi looked at me then said training.

" Uh-uh. I think some more people liiiiiiiiike you!" I giggle. He glares daggers.

" Go put a shirt on before I tell everyone you like Naruto." My eyes widen.

" NO! YOU CAN TELL ANYONE I LIKE THAT HELLION!" I shout as I run for my shirt, hearing Kakashi laugh the whole way back. Have you ever tried to walk and put a shirt on at the same time? If the answer is yes, YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS! I mean really! Any-who…

" Kakashi?" I say from the sleeve of my shirt, " I' m having some problems wi- ah-ha! Got it." I say as my head slips through the head hole. I gasp as I look forward. Itachi, wherever the hell he came from, had Kakashi pinned to a tree, both half naked. Ewwwwww! Itachi laughed as Kakashi and I blush.

" Ewwwwwww, stop seducing my sensei!" I yell, half-heartily. Itachi just laughed again. " We are on duty! You can seduce him after!" Itachi ignored Kakashi's 'HEEEEEY!' and looked at me.

" Is that a promise?" I blush a darker red and nod. Itachi smirk then poofs away. Kakashi and I stand in silence until,

" EEEwwwwwwww…." I said, dragging it out. Kakashi laughs and grabs his shirt and puts it on. " I'm so never leaving you along again.


	10. more nudity, embarrassment, AND CREEPERS

WARNING! Hinting at KakaIta sex below :D Don't like, ignore it (it's a small little piece) or click the X up in the right corner there.

BPup. /B

INahhhhhhhhh /I

BPup, you need to get up! /B

IOmen pleassseeeeeeee, I'm trying to sleep-/I

BPUP YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK UP NOW! /B

I open my eyes and sit up groggily as I try to fight off sleep. How long have I been a sleep anyways? Like… an hou-

"SHIIITTTT!" I scream jolting up as water from NO WHERE appears and splashes me on the head. It's freakin' cold! "Uh! Naruto! Why?" I ask. Naruto laughs so hard I swear his lungs are going to pop out.

"Why would you do that?" I ask sadly, my ability to sleep slowly washing away with the ice water.

"Because it's funny! And because you yelled at me earlier!" Naruto says, slapping me in the shoulder. I frown like 'oh god why Naruto?' as I clutch my stinging skin. I pout as Kiba and Naruto, the two dumbasses on lookout, laugh at me. I get up shaking as the cool breeze chills be down to the bone.

"Where's K-Kakashi?" I ask shivering.

"Hell if we know. We can go loo-"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I practically scream, remembering Itachi's little 'visit'. Both boys give me a look and I sweat drop. "W-Well you see…. Shut up!" I yell blushing. Kiba and Naruto share a look before looking back at me. I sweat drop again, yes I know that's sssoooooo typical for people but shut up! It's my story.

"Dude," Kiba says, looking at me. "Calm down. Jeez." I pout more and grab some clothes.

"Fuck you guys! Fuck you. I'm going to bath and don't you pervs come and watch." Both open their mouths, most likely to deny that they wouldn't do that, but I was too fast. "Don't even bother! I totally saw you guys checking me out when I was naked." I said, before jolting to the lake like a mad man, laughing the entire way. Slowing down as I reach the lake I hear panting and groaning, easily mistaken as pain, but before I get to close I hear a quiet 'oh god Ita more!' and I back the HELL away from there.

Blushing deeply I walk farther from the camp and….. my 'father' and Itachi's little… sexual shit. I mean really? Why the HELL are they fucking out here? THIS close to the camp? KK probably has some kinky shit or something. Cursing them and their perverted-ness I strip completely and wade into the water.

"God this w-water is f-freezing!" I complain and I know what you're thinking, 'But Shion, It's night time and it's fall right? AND you're in a mountain right? Isn't the water ALWAYS cold?' and you're right so shut up. When I get waist deep I stop and hug myself as goose bumps crawl all over my skin. I shiver lightly before ducking under the water. I surface with a 'GAH THAT'S COLD' and wipe my hair back shakily. 'Iiitttt'sssss ssooooo cooooollllddddd' I think pouting again.

Suddenly, a branch behind me snaps and I wipe around. Scanning the tree (and bush) line I glare.

"Oi! I thought I told you guy not to fucking follow me! I'm trying to take a bath!" I yell. Waiting for the sound of hurried feet as the fuckers try and run away I began to get a sinking feeling. The sound never came. Frowning I hug myself again and move deeper into the water.

IOmen? Please tell me that was Naruto and Kiba /I

BI sense them back at the camp pup… whoever is out there must be very powerful to hide from my keen senses… /B

I Oh awesome…. Perfect! /I

I whimper slightly, BUT only because I'm BUTT naked and SOMEONE is watching me wash! I could take whoever in a fight! I could! ….. S-Shut up. Shaking, I swim back to my clothes, grab them, and run toward the camp. About half way there I run into something and fall onto my butt. I look up expecting to have run into a tree, but what I ran into was much worse…

I ran into Hinata. Butt naked and soaking wet. We both go absolutely red and I fling my clothes over my you-know-what.

"Hi-Hinata! Hi! Hi Hinata hi!" I say quickly, looking at the ground with wide eyes.

"H-Hi Shion…." She stampers out, covering her eyes. Her face was, as impossible as it sounds, was redder then mine. Oh god, why me? Why does this ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!

"S-So um…. Y-yeah… I'mma going to…. Y-you know…. Put some clothes on…. Over…. You know…" I barely got that out before I was up, running towards camp while struggling to get clothes on. I managed to get my shirt and pants on (no boxers or undies at all) and run into my tent, ignoring Sasuke as he walked up.

Sasuke paused slightly before following me, WITHOUT knocking might I add! (I don't need to knock Shion. You can hear over a mile away) GTFO of my commentary Sasuke! Your commentary is at the end! (Whatever…)

"Are you okay Shion?" Sasuke asks, sitting beside me.

"You didn't know asshole." I whimper into my pillow.

"Whatever, what happened?" He probed. God I wish Gaara was here on this damned mission. He's my gay best friend. He would totally hug me and stuff. Be like a super close brother. Rip out your eyes and make you eat them if you messed me close. AND HE WOULD HUG ME DAMNIT IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR SOMEONE WHO WAS ABUSED AND NEGLECTED AS A CHILD? No. it wasn't.

"I'm fine Sasuke." I mumble, turning to my side.

"Lair." I pout lightly trying to get him to drop it but he has THAT face on. I pout harder as I sit up.

"Fine… Naruto and Kiba woke me up by throwing ice cold water on my head then I went to take a bath and the water was really cold and then I heard someone and I thought it was Naruto and Kiba being pervs but it wasn't so I ran away and I ran into Hinata, who was too close to the camp to have been the stalker/creeper person mind you, and I was butt naked and I made a COMPLETE fool of myself!" I vent. Sasuke just stares at me.

"W-Well?" I ask shyly, feeling like a complete weenie.

"Did you even take a breath during that?"

"GAH! Sasuke, you ass!"

…...

Gaara: Who the FUCK is creeping up on my Shion! (In a brotherly way of course)

Me: Nu-uh! No telling!

Shion: D: Everyone is so mean to meeeeeee

Sasuke: Sorry. I didn't mean to!

Naruto: It's fun to be mean to u!

Gaara: I'mma rip out ur eyes and make u eat 'em! RAWR *Chases him*

Sasuke: Hey! Wait for me! I want to help! *FOLLOWS*

Me: B-Boys! No! No don't gah. *SIGH*

Hinata: P-Please Review-w! *Shyly glances at Shion and BLUSH MAJOR*

Shion: *BLUSHBLUSH*

Me: ALSO! I'm so sorry for not updating recently! I didn't know anyone was still reading this…. I'll try harder!


End file.
